crystalguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
CrystalGuardians Wiki:Extended information
I was asked in an e-mail to try and give more information about the WGEP, this is the basic text of the information, I'm putting it up here in hopes that it helps explain as much of the WGEP as possible to people: ---- The community of the WGEP is summed up by all the communities of the Wikia in the project. The most active community in the project is currently the Narutopedia. The WGEP Adds a third layer of administration to the normal 2 layer model, the old model works like this: # Community Staff # Local: ## Local Heads(Founders) ## Local Admins In this model the Local Admins do the simple tasks such as deleting pages, protecting things, blocking vandals, etc... The Local Heads, most often founders also promote other users. And as always the Community Staff helps with technical things, and also demotes users in the cases of abusive admins. Another layer is used in the WGEP because there are more than one wiki involved: # Community Staff # WGEP Project: ## Project Heads ## Project Admins # Local: ## Local Heads ## Local Admins In this model the Community staff does the same things as normal. And the Local Admins still engage in the normal admin actions, Local Heads still take the task of promoting and managing the other admins of the wiki. The Project Admins have Sysop status on all the wiki in the project, unless they are also Local Admins(One can be of more than one level, Local Heads are most commonly also Local Admins) the task of the Project Admins is not specifically on the wiki itself, but managing the shared content and making sure that the shared stuff does not become out of Sync with the rest of the project. The Project Heads also have Sysop and Bureaucrat status on all the wiki in the project, their only real purpose is adding the flags to new Project Admins, and they also make it easier to get hold of new Local Admins should all the local admins for a project become inactive. The Networking idea is that all wiki in the project link back to the top-level wiki, and all the top-level wiki link to the lower-level wiki. The difference in level is just what they are focused on. The top-level ones are ones such as the Animepedia which incorporate as many series into one wiki and document only on their own subject. And the lower-level wiki are the ones which focus souly on a specific series and document on every aspect of that series. # Top-Level: #* Focuses on one area: Anime, Manga, Cartoon, Comic; and does not document on the other aspects (Leaves other aspects to the other top-level wiki) #* Has a main article on every series in it's area. #* Uses a subpage structure to give full documentation in it's area on every series which doesn't have it's own lower-level wiki. #* On any page about a series which has it's own lower-level wiki, a link to that wiki for further information is given at the top. #* Each series is given it's own area called a 'World'; All the series, sequels, characters, and other articles are grouped into this area. #** Worlds function much like Mini-wiki, technical systems are being made which allow per-world styles to be put into place, and because of the subpage structure there are no name-conflicts with characters and things from other worlds. # Lower-Level: #* Focuses on a single series (Meaning it's much like a 'World' as mentioned above, except it's located in it's own physical wiki) #* Doesn't stick to a single area: Documents on all the Anime, Manga, Cartoon, Comic, Video Game, Novel, Music, etc... Aspect of that series. #* Has a section in the sidebar which links back to the top-level wiki so that readers can easily navigate between series. There are a number of shared things: * Templates: ** AutoTemplateBot shares these. ** The bot doesn't have any technical systems that allow shared templates to be excluded, so all the shared templates are available for all wiki in the project. ** Unlike other templates, shared ones use Wiki independent code which allows them to look customized to each wiki even though there are absolutely no code changes between them. *** For example: The shared Stub template always outputs the name of the Local wiki, and also instead of a global stub image, the image is unique to the wiki. ** AutoTemplateBot also shares the Template category tree structure from the global to the local wiki. (Note that local categories aren't removed, ones on the global wiki are just added) * Images: ** ImageMirrorBot shares these. ** Unlike the AutoTemplateBot, it is possible to exclude images from certain wiki, though because most of the shared images are ones used by the global templates, userboxes, etc... Wiki are not normally excluded; The exception to this is that each wiki logo is shared elsewhere for the shared templates to output logos, but only some of the logos show up in some areas (Global logos from wiki which share a center of content share their logo everywhere so that templates will show that logo when a page is shared. But smaller wiki which only share things to the global wiki only have their logos copied to the global wiki because the other smaller wiki don't have any pages which are shared between them) ** ImageMirrorBot also shares the Image category tree structure from the global wiki. (Again Note that local categories aren't removed (Though if you have a category under the same name it's info content will be changed), ones on the global wiki are just added) ** Note: There's a MW1.10a bug which has delayed the ability to share images for a little while, so some images will be missing till that bug is fixed. * UserBoxes: ** UserBoxBot shares these. ** The UserBoxes are shared to all the wiki so that they can be used everywhere, which gives a nice sense of a unifying community in which you can use one thing in one place, and not half to adapt to a new method when you move somewhere else. ** UserBoxBox also shares the UserBox category tree. * Styles: ** Box classes are shared: These box classes allow for standardized things to be displayed with minimal adding of styles. You can make a nice warning message which is colored, has the right margins, and padding without copying piles of style code just by adding class="box message colored bordered type-warning" to the table which makes the message. ** A number of content classes are shared: *** cell-align-center makes all cells in a table center aligned. *** text-normal gives a standard size of text and text-large gives a nice uniform larger text. *** style-bold bolds, style-underline underlines, while style-italic italicizes things (It's a little easier to remember than font-weight: bold;, text-decoration: underline;, and font-style: italic;) *** The classes used to make userboxes easy to style are included in here. *** fill-horiz makes a element as wide as it can get *** float-left floats things left *** nowrap stops something from wrapping it's content *** list-noicon and list-inline turns a list into an inline section of text without the bullets, and combining it with list-comma gives you a comma separated list of text. *** There are a bunch more so you can ask me on any other ones... * Scripts: ** The Tab system is part of the WGEP's code, so because this is part of the actual scripts, it's actually much easier for users to setup a customized set of helpful tabs and tools. ** The Searchswitch tool allows the searchbox to be modified to do other actions; This has actually proved nice enough that the Novelas wiki requested I install the code there to. ** Along with the Tab system is the WikiSwitch system, which adds a tab with a customized list of wiki and lets you jump in between them, this is highly helpful for users because editors in the WGEP commonly start to edit more than one wiki in the project. (I've seen one of the users from the Narutopedia start making a few edits also on the Animepedia, and even though discussion on it joining is still going on he even did a bit on the MMKB) ** The 2 types of ShowHide stuff which Wikipedia uses are part of the WGEP's global scripts, so not only do individual wiki not need to install these, but they also have some upgrades that aren't in the Wikipedia code (Other elements such as spans and labels can also function as part of the stuff, not just divs) * People: ** Because of the linking it's common that a reader may find one of the low-level wiki in the project, jump to the top-level wiki, and end up finding another low-level wiki on another series. ** Because the communities share many of the same policies and outlooks it's easy and comfortable for an editor to move from one wiki to another wiki in the project. This will also help new wiki in the future to get more editors. * Global Policy: There are a few policies which are already decided on, they were made by the communities together. Of course, becoming part of the project doesn't mean that you are controlled by the policies from other communities, it means that you are also involved in making those policies. ** Fair use policy: The fair use policy was based on the one Wikipedia uses, it's mostly there for legal reasons. Some of the older wiki which may join the project might not end up with the ability to tag all the images the way the policy states, but the project at the least tries to stop new wiki from making the legal mistakes that others usually do. ** Naming policy: For the most part, a system on what names to use has been decided. Most of the time Wikipedia's reasons are used to help decide what order and origin of names are used, this is commonly changed around depending on each series. But one common thing to note, is that while a standard on names is discussed out reasonably all forms are still documented. For example, in the Narutopedia while the translated English name is primarily used the other forms still redirect to that character, and the character page also lists all the forms of that name. ** Copying from Wikipedia: One of the best ways to start the base of a wiki is to copy the content from the relevant Wikipedia articles, then expand on them with the things which Wikipedia doesn't have the scope to document. * ''Global Content: There are some pages, which aren't actually shared, but projects link to them instead of doing these things themselves:'' ** Fair use policy: The fair use policy is something common to all wiki. So instead of each wiki needing to maintain it's own pages, they link to a global set of pages with that information. ** Help section: A help section is something which can take a lot of time for a wiki to properly maintain. Which is why instead of having all wiki in the project maintain it's own help area it has a global help area on one of the Top-level wiki in the project, and all the wiki in the project link there instead of going through the mess of trying to come up with help pages on their own. (While it's missing some of the default stuff, that'll be added and as that's added the default pages which don't have as much information and are just lying around on the wiki in the project will be removed) ** Copyrights page: The copyrights page which is on wiki is usually insufficient, instead of each wiki needing to develop it's own page which is the same as others, it just links to the global information. Also, there are a few forum upgrades that might be interesting. The WGEP uses a set of systems which add some extra stuff: Topics can be shared between forums, an extra post link is also added, the forumheader is also unified with the forum pages so the old case of the topic headers starting to look differently than the lists after changes is gone. The WGEP also uses a "SITENAME Discussion" forum instead of a Watercooler forum which helps users understand what the forum is about. And an extra "SITENAME Announcements" forum is also added to try and make interaction a little easier (Some wiki like the Narutopedia also add a section on the Main Page to help users see new Announcements easily). It's not on all the wiki in the project, but some use a "SITENAME Collaboration" forum which helps setup big projects for things done on the wiki to help the community work together on doing something. For the most part, if you have something which isn't absolutely unique to the local wiki, then most likely whatever it is will probably be moved to the shared area or something from there will be added or used instead. p.s: A system of global Infoboxes is also being created. I'm also doing some extension development, most of these are souly for the top-level wiki because of how they use a Mini-wiki like structure, but there are 2 things which are relevant. A DataTables extension may make it possible to store things like Episode lists in the database, and use set code to generate lists and navigation without needing to edit the articles to change the basic information like adding titles. The other one is the GENetwork extension. While most of that functionality is used on the top-level wiki, there is also a special type of linking. A system is being made so that while Anime:FMP:Souske will lead to the FMP/Souske page on the Animepedia, a similar link Anime:GITS:Tachcoma would link to the Ghost in the Shell Wiki's Tachcoma page. I can give you what the origin of the idea comes from: The ideology is that it would be nice if every series (Anime,Manga,Cartoon,Comic, etc...) could have full documentation on all the characters, episodes, unique aspects, etc... But unfortunately there are so many series that it wouldn't be completely possible to give each it's own wiki. So the WGEP does the next best thing. Every large series gets it's own lower-level wiki, which all link back to the main wiki, and the main wiki use their summary pages to link to all the lower-level wiki instead of documenting the content themselves. As for the smaller series which don't have enough content for their own wiki, their Anime, Manga, etc.. sections are split up. The Animepedia documents on every aspect of the Anime series and uses a subpage structure to avoid it from clashing with other series's information. And then the other wiki such as the Manga Wiki (It's not part of the project at the moment, but it'll be adopted whenever the project grows large enough in the Anime section, or the community notes a few comments that they want it adopted) document on the other sections specific to them such as all the Manga series. A nice thing about the subpage structure at the top-level wiki is that special things like styling for each World makes each appear like their own wiki.